


They Call Me Beautiful

by possiblewitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Chaos, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Friends to Lovers, Fukuroudani, Gay, Johzenji, Karasuno, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Shiratorizawa, Skype, Slice of Life, Suffering, it's not angst it's just some captains suffering in this group of theirs, that's ennoshita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch
Summary: Tensions between teams were running high last year. Oikawa was famous for his setting and serves, but it seemed he had a secret hidden talent for hating Ushijima. Ushijima didn't seem to dislike anyone, but his lack of tact made it hard to believe that. Kuroo and Bokuto had taken a liking to some of Daichi's first years, and had tried to adopt them as their children. Needless to say, he didn't like that.But then they'd found out they were going to the same university. And birds of a feather (amongst other assorted things) stick together, so they made a group together. Yeah, Oikawa loathed the idea at first. But it was a great place to screech about space, and as much as he might hate to admit it, it had all worked out in the end.It had been a concern that history would be doomed to repeat itself, so these captains agreed to force their next-in-lines into a group together. The first experiment had been successful, after all.=====Includes Yamamoto as Nekoma's captain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	1. The Get-Along Group

**[The Elderly Club]  
** [Friday, 6:07 PM]

**KittyKat**  
This is gonna be hella cool

**LoudandOwl**  
I KNOW bro

**EagleAce**  
I am still worried that Shirabu will dislike me for this.  
Is this really a thing captains should do?

**KittyKat**  
Did you know? It's okay to not use punctuation

**CutestKing**  
besides  
your team strategy is to worship the ace I think you'll be okay  
well  
ex-team now, I guess

**EagleAce**  
please do not remind me  
I wasn't aware that leaving teams were supposed to hurt this much  
It wasn't like this after middle school

**KittyKat**  
it's okay little boy  
high school is an important developmental period in any young person's life  
it's normal to feel more attached to your high school than your middle school

**LoudandOwl**  
yeah Tetsurou would know  
he burst into tears like a baby at his graduation

**KittyKat**  
KOUTAROU

**LoudandOwl**  
what  
OH  
SORRY

**CutestKing**  
hahaha you guys are such a trainwreck

**KittyKat**  
but we're a cute trainwreck

**Crows**  
that's up for debate

**CutestKing**  
look  
Sawamura

**Crows**  
Daichi

**CutestKing**  
yeah okay  
Daichi  
I know it's been a few months now but like  
your name still cracks me up  
I mean your name is just CROWS  
any outsider would look at this and ask me why I'm talking to someone who has an unhealthy love for crows

**EagleAce**  
how would you know if it was unhealthy?

**CutestKing**  
because he made it his USERNAME  
does he not have any other aspects of his personality that he'd like to base that on  
like what about Thighchi??

**EagleAce**  
That could go for you as well  
Why are you so focused on how you look, Oikawa?

**CutestKing**  
MOVING ON

**Crows**  
How do you plan on doing this group then

**KittyKat**  
I guess that we only have our own next captains' usernames  
I definitely don't have any of yours  
I only have my own team  
and Tsukki  
and Hinata

**LoudandOwl**  
hey me too!!  
let's adopt them both

**KittyKat**  
hell yeah baby

**Crows**  
you will not be adopting either of them

**KittyKat**  
FINE  
guess we'll just  
STEAL them

**CutestKing**  
be gay, do crime

**KittyKat**  
EXACTLY  
I guess we have our New Year's resolution for 2013

**OwlandProud**  
WE CAN ACTUALLY ACHIEVE THIS ONE!!

**Crows**  
NO  
besides it's like  
April  
why are you still adding resolutions

**OwlandProud**  
we still have much of the year in front of us 

**EagleAce**  
perhaps we should get back on topic  
I too only have my team's usernames  
they were very eager to add me

**CutestKing**  
stop showing off

**KittyKat**  
yeah i'll say   
Kenma looked like he'd prefer to toss to Lev again rather than add me

**Crows**  
OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH

**OwlandProud**  
oh no we made him angry  
I'm very sorry crow man dad

**KittyKat**  
CROW MAN DAD  
I-  
I love you Koutarou

**OwlandProud**  
:0  
omg I love you too

**Crows**  
>:(

**OwlandProud**  
WE'RE PAYING ATTENTION I PROMISE

**Crows**  
maybe we should make a group and add the new captains into it and then leave  
it just seems like the easiest way  
and then someone can explain what's going to happen in it

**CutestKing**  
turn around touch the ground bags not me

**KittyKat**  
same

**OwlandProud**  
same

**EagleAce**  
I have spent a few months in this group and I'm still unsure as to how your brains work

**KittyKat**  
we will forever be a mystery to the great Ushijima Wakatoshi

**CutestKing**  
a secret never to be told

**OwlandProud**  
I love secrets :)  
they make me feel special :D

**KittyKat**  
that's because you ARE special  
you are the most special out of everyone in this group

**OwlandProud**  
:0  
I love you Tetsurou <3

**CutestKing**  
okay stop being gay for two seconds  
you're gonna make him mad again

**Crows**  
fine  
I'll explain then

**OwlandProud**  
why not Ushijima

**Crows**  
his explanation will likely start a fight

**EagleAce**  
what do you mean?

**CutestKing**  
it means you're too blunt for your own good  
wait what about the iron wall captain

**Crows**  
I have Futakuchi's

**OwlandProud**   
wow how do you know his NAME?  
have you talked to him before??

**Crows**  
Hinata

**OwlandProud**  
oh

**EagleAce**  
oh?

**KittyKat**  
Hinata is very friendly  
he's annoying in that you want to hold him tight and protect him with your life  
Crow Man Dad could never protect him as well as we could  
that's why we're stealing him

**Crow**  
that's still not happening  
and I'm not sure how you think how I couldn't protect him as well as you  
since neither of you are in the same prefecture

**OwlandProud**  
neither are you now

**KittyKat**  
HAHA SUCKER  
YOU'RE IN TOKYO WITH US NOW  
COUNTRY BOY

**EagleAce**  
um  
I've experienced his... excitement  
also, what is so bad about being a country boy?  
it is a dream of mine to own a beautiful farm

**Crows**  
that's-  
that's great  
anyway  
group time

**KittyKat**  
WAIT

**Crows**  
what

**KittyKat**  
KOUTAROU

**OwlandProud**  
TETSUROU

**KittyKat**  
I LOVE YOU BRO

**OwlandProud**  
BRO  
I LOVE YOU TOO  
LET'S GO ON A DATE LATER

**KittyKat**  
I WOULD LOVE THAT  
okay I'm done  
that was it   
that was the thing

**CutestKing**  
you guys really are a perfect fit for each other, you know that?

**[2013 Volleyball Captains]  
** [Friday, 6:43 PM]

**_Crows_** _added **MovieMan**._

**_Crows_ ** _added **Futacutie**._

**_KutieKitty_ ** _added **BamBamYam**._

**OwlandProud**  
wait, really?  
I thought it would be Kenma

**KittyKat**  
he's more of a gamer than a captain  
plus he doesn't like the brain chant  
I think he got stuck with vice though

_**OwlandProud** added **AAAkaashi**._

**_CutestKing_ ** _added **Xx_yahababe_xX**._

**CutestKing**  
the brain chant??  
actually you know what  
I don't want to know

_**EagleAce** added **ShirabuSupreme**._

**CutestKing**  
oh no

**KittyKat**  
haahahaha  
this group is gonna be an adventure  
are you sure we have to leave it

**Crows**  
YES.

**KittyKat**  
awww

**EagleAce**  
I really don't understand what the problem is here

**CutestKing**  
don't worry  
there are no problems here  
I promise

**EagleAce**  
I appreciate your intentions to reassure me  
but saying "I promise" makes me believe that there are some problems present

**CutestKing**  
WHAT  
NO I'M SERIOUS

**OwlandProud**  
you sometimes lie with your promises though

**CutestKing**  
I DO NOT

**KittyKat**  
wait what about the party guy  
we need him in here

**CutestKing**  
I'm not allowed to stay here

**KittyKat**  
not YOU  
the other one  
with the bright yellow uniform  
he kind of reminds me of a bee actually

**CutestKing**  
oH  
Johzenji?  
I have his user

_**CutestKing**_ _added **yolobro**. _

**Crows**  
I'll admit that username makes me worried  
but they have Ennoshita so it'll be okay

**CutestKing**  
aw like a mother crow

**OwlandProud**  
AND AKAASHI

**CutestKing**  
aw like a mother owl  
wait  
THEY CAN BE MARRIED MOTHER BIRDS

**KittyKat**  
wow that's hella gay  
I absolutely love it

**Crows**  
I want you to understand this when I say it  
they WILL see this

**EagleAce**  
that shouldn't matter

**KittyKat**  
:0   
yo  
this is it  
Ushijima is finally joining our side

**OwlandProud**  
FOUR AGAINST ONE

**EagleAce  
** I'm sure they're already familiar with these personalities they have  
and their tendencies to take things too far  
this probably won't mean too much to them

**KittyKat**  
never mind  
he's just calling us weird drama queens

**EagleAce**  
what?  
what's a drama queen  
I'm very sure that none of the people here are queens

**CutestKing**  
I'm actually more concerned as to why none of the newbies have talked yet  
do none of them have social lives   
it's only like 7  
it's not late enough to sleep or anything

**KittyKat**  
we're probably intimidating them

**OwlandProud**  
yeah :(  
we should leave

_**EagleAce** left the group._

**_CutestKing_ ** _left the group._

**Crows**  
?  
weren't you guys leaving?

**OwlandProud**  
I said we SHOULD leave  
not that we were going to

**Crows**  
great

**KittyKat**  
nice choice of words  
language is such fun

**OwlandProud**  
I've got a lot of DHA in my system

**KittyKat**  
!!!  
I'm so glad you're keeping your body healthy!!

**OwlandProud**  
:D

**Crows**  
can you both shut up for two seconds

**OwlandProud**  
oh no he used the shut up word

**KittyKat**  
oh no  
okay we'll shut up :(

**Crows**  
oh my god  
alright this is a group chat

**OwlandProud**  
wait what's up with this group name  
it's so LAAMEEE

**Crows**  
BOKUTO

**OwlandProud**  
sorry :(

**KittyKat**  
that was a nice rhyme bro

**OwlandProud**  
thank you bro 

**Crows**  
>:(  
jesus christ

**OwlandProud**  
oh no swear word time  
WAIT NO I PROMISE I'LL SHUT UP I'M SORRY

**Crows**  
>>:(  
This is a group chat  
We expect you to behave  
Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave  
You'll just be added back anyway

**OwlandProud**  
it's okay Akaashi will behave  
he's a super cool guy

**KittyKat**  
he's very chill  
he's probably the best possible captain

**OwlandProud**  
he's also like the only second year who was on our starting lineup  
or third year now  
so he has his work cut out for him I guess

**KittyKat**  
WHAT  
sending prayers to Akaashi  
may God help you through this tough time

**Crows**  
LEAVE

_**Crows**_ _has left the group_.

**KittyKat**  
what if we just  
didn't leave

**OwlandProud**  
O.O  
yeah??  
but wait wouldn't Daichi notice  
and I don't know if I could stop myself from interrupting them

**KittyKat**  
fantastic point  
let's go

_**KittyKat**_ _has left the group._

**_OwlandProud_ ** _has left the group._


	2. The Quiet Before the Storm

**[2013 Volleyball Captains]**  
[Saturday, 10:09 AM]

 **BamBamYam**  
well the first thing that has to go is this group name  
I don't know what we'd change it to though

[Saturday, 1:13 PM]

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
why were you awake so early  
better yet  
who the hell are you

 **BamBamYam**  
we have this tall ass russian dude that wants to practise  
he knows where I live  
unfortunately  
and I'm YAMAMOTO   
OF NEKOMA

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
never heard of you

 **BamBamYam**  
oh you're from Miyagi  
I'm from Tokyo

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what  
how did we end up in a group together then

 **BamBamYam**  
I guess our captains know each other??

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I think Oikawa was hacked  
there is no way he's actually getting along with Ushiwaka now  
that's  
impossible

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
more like Ushijima would never lower himself to meet Oikawa

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
oh great  
it's this guy again  
didn't he praise Oikawa like a lot

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
yes

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
???  
how would he "never lower himself to meet Oikawa" then???

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
the details don't matter

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
???  
yes??? they do???

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
also I don't know Nekoma either  
and I've been to Nationals

 **BamBamYam**  
We went to Nationals last year for the Spring Tournament  
you should know us  
oh wait

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
yES  
HIT HIM WHERE IT HURTS

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I've decided I don't like Nekoma

Akaashi was momentarily distracted by his work when the first Skype noise came at 10 in the morning. He decided against answering it, and when nothing followed, he assumed it was just a once-off. The silence allowed him to keep going until midday, where he broke for lunch. When he came back, his laptop was giving off a lot more noises than he would have liked.

It had been a while since he'd been in a group chat. Bokuto had attempted to keep a team one going at some point, but eventually it had died and everyone simply left. He'd been in a sulky mood for a few days after that, which made practise incredibly difficult. It wasn't until someone had the bright idea to mention Ushijima that they could finally get real practise time in. As he scrolled through the chat, however, Akaashi quickly realised that this group wouldn't be _quite_ like that. And even though they'd left soon after the group's creation, it felt like Kuroo and Bokuto were haunting the chat.

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
okay but like for real  
why are we together in a group chat  
with guys from Tokyo

 **BamBamYam**  
wait  
I guess crows is Karasuno's captain??

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
makes sense

 **BamBamYam**  
oh  
well he knows all our teams so he probably made this whole thing

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
he knows your teams??

 **AAAkaashi**  
Karasuno was invited by Nekoma  
to come to one of our yearly training camps  
they rarely won a game  
but they picked up some little tricks on the way

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
honestly Karasuno is a pain in the ass

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
yeah what's up with that  
we even introduced some crazy player that I threw up against a wall that one time  
and they still beat us

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
you what

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
he was being a dick it's not my fault

 **BamBamYam**  
that's pretty

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
don't say it  
I'll gut you  
ughhhh I have to suffer through him AGAIN this year  
gross

 **BamBamYam**  
that's not the way you should feel about your team

 **AAAkaashi**  
Lev

 **BamBamYam**  
oh no  
actually that's Kenma's problem not mine

 **AAAkaashi**  
did you finally sort out that problem about him being the ace then?

 **BamBamYam**  
OH NO  
I'm gonna ask coach if we can kick him out of the team

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
who's Lev

 **BamBamYam**  
he's the tall annoying Russian dude that woke me up today  
I KNEW HIM WAKING ME UP WAS SUSPICIOUS  
HE LOVES TO SLEEP IN

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
you guys have all been practising over the holidays, right?

 **BamBamYam**  
haha   
yes  
but also no

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what

 **BamBamYam**  
well we did practise over the majority over the holidays  
but ALL of them??  
a lot of people didn't  
too weak I guess  
god who could get their whole team to do that

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
powerhouse schools

 **BamBamYam**  
I don't like what you're insinuating

 **Futacutie**  
ooo big word

 **BamBamYam**  
all the Miyagi teams suck

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU

 **BamBamYam**  
all the Miyagi teams except yours sucks

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
no  
Aobajohsai sucks too

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
shut up Shitabu

 **Futacutie**  
i don't know how the hell I got here  
but I'm so glad I am

 **AAAkaashi**  
we've practised a lot  
I don't think it's enough, though  
not a lot of our leftover players were on the starting lineup  
there was me and a first year middle blocker and that was it

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
wow looks like the only team that matters was practising  
well I mean  
practise that makes a DIFFERENCE

 **Futacutie**  
what does this say  
suddenly I've lost the ability to read

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
has your school rendered you illiterate as well?  
what school do you go to

 **Futacutie**  
DATE TECH

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
not YOU

 **AAAkaashi**  
Fukurodani

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
isn't Fukurodani a powerhouse school???

 **AAAkaashi**  
that's what I've heard

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
you should have been practising harder!

 **AAAkaashi**  
well our team did kind of take a hit  
but we'll be okay, I think

 **BamBamYam**  
wait for real??

 **AAAkaashi**  
yeah  
like I said  
we only had two on our starting lineup  
but our third years crashed practise a lot too since university hadn't started yet

 **BamBamYam**  
Akaashi  
that's crazy  
sending prayers your way

 **AAAkaashi**  
that sounds like something Kuroo would say

 **BamBamYam**  
I learn from the best

 **AAAkaashi**  
debatable

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
wait so you only have two experienced people this year  
looks like Shiratorizawa will crush teams as usual then

 **BamBamYam**  
what  
do you not trust in Akaashi's captaincy abilities

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I've never met him  
so no

 **Futacutie**  
okay who's yolobro and movieman

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I don't know  
they haven't talked yet

 **Futacutie**  
what teams are left???

 **AAAkaashi  
** yolobro is someone from Johzenji  
MovieMan is likely Ennoshita

 **Futacutie**  
wait who's Ennoshita

 **AAAkaashi**  
he's Karasuno's new captain

 **Futacutie**  
oH THE ONE HIT WONDER TEAM

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
THAT'S A GOOD NAME FOR THEM

 _ **Xx_yahababe_xX**_ _changed the group name to **Karasuno is a One Hit Wonder**_.

 **BamBamYam**  
nice

 **AAAkaashi**  
you have so much animosity I really don't understand

 **Futacutie**  
ooo big word

 **AAAkaashi**  
thank you  
I'm working on expanding my vocabulary  
perhaps you should do the same

 **Futacutie**  
what

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
haha I think he just called you dumb

 **Futacutie**  
WHAT

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
it's to be expected  
it's not like you look intelligent

 **Futacutie**  
I'M BEING BULLIED

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
we need a Group Mom™  
to look after crybabies like Futacutie

 **Futacutie**  
I'M NOT A CRYBABY  
AND DON'T CALL ME FUTACUTIE

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
it's your NAME dimwit

 **Futacutie**  
HOW DARE YOU

 **BamBamYam**  
what the fuck  
I disappear for two seconds to answer Kuroo and I come back to this

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I'm only using your name

 **Futacutie**  
MY NAME IS FUTAKUCHI  
NOT FUTACUTIE  
NOT DIMWIT  
FUTAKUCHI

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
and he's having a breakdown  
great

 _**Futacutie** _ _is offline._

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
and then there were four  
I guess

 **BamBamYam**  
wait  
Akaashi  
are you gone  
don't leave me here

 **AAAkaashi**  
I haven't gone anywhere  
It's just pointless to talk at this point  
Miyagi captains are actually really aggressive towards each other  
It's weird

[Saturday, 8:09 PM]

 **BamBamYam**  
so  
school starts on Monday

 **Futacutie**  
yeah  
Koganegawa called me today   
and said he was really excited to see me again

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
isn't that your setter  
the one with the angry birds haircut

 **Futacutie**  
HAHAHA  
yeah that's him  
also he physically called me  
on his phone  
I don't even know how he got my number  
because I definitely didn't give it to him

 **BamBamYam**  
sounds like a mutiny

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
that's a pirate thing  
  
 **BamBamYam**  
well I guess I'm a pirate then  
it's still a mutiny

 **Futacutie**  
that's where the team rebels against the leader, right?

 **BamBamYam**  
yup

 **Futacutie**  
then it's definitely a mutiny  
oh no  
the second and third years are going to corrupt the first years' minds

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
and you... won't...?

 **Futacutie**  
oh no I definitely will  
but they'll probably try and turn them against me  
I really don't want that

 **BamBamYam**  
there's a lot of things that I realised I have to do as both captain AND ace  
don't listen to Lev  
he still sucks at receiving

 **Futacutie**  
whomp felt that

 **BamBamYam**  
but like for real  
I have to help out the manager and stuff  
I have to memorise the brain chant and say it before every game  
I have to support the team even more than I already have

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
the brain chant???

 **AAAkaashi**  
it's this thing Kuroo did before every game  
he likened the setter  
so Kenma  
to the brain and the heart

 **BamBamYam**  
it's very motivational

 **AAAkaashi**  
Kenma hates it  
and Lev finds it weird

 **BamBamYam**  
that doesn't stop it from being motivational  
but the hardest thing will be  
getting Kenma to do his vice captain job

 **AAAkaashi**  
oh no

 **BamBamYam**  
YEAH

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what's so bad about that

 **BamBamYam**  
Kenma  
is  
a GAMER

 **Futacutie**  
for real?? that's cool

 **BamBamYam**  
yeah it's cool until you play Mario Kart for team bonding nights

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
Mario Kart  
team bonding  
they don't really go that well together

 **BamBamYam**  
no it's good  
we take Lev along and it's always fun to see him get his ass kicked  
besides Kenma is the only gamer we have  
everyone else is fair game

 **Futacutie**  
honestly that sounds like a great idea

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
you can't seriously be considering that

 **Futacutie**  
no you don't understand  
I AM  
I would love to destroy Koganegawa in Mario Kart

 **AAAkaashi**  
you hate your setter too much

 **Futacutie**  
no it's not that  
he's just too energetic for me  
seriously he's like 20 batteries stacked into one  
I can't keep up with him  
he always calls me senpai though so that's nice

 **Xx_yahaba_xX**  
he wHAT

 **Futacutie**  
YEAH  
he's pretty cool   
but I still want to ruin him in Mario Kart

 **BamBamYam**  
having a gamer in our team is really advantageous actually

 **Futacutie**  
big word

 **BamBamYam**  
oh my god shut up  
but he's so DIFFICULT to motivate  
ugh  
I don't know how I'm going to make him do stuff

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
you play Mario Kart as team bonding  
I think you'll be okay  
I'm more worried about my vice captain actually  
he's probably? insane  
I had to throw him against a wall to make him do things right

 **Futacutie**  
you had to  
throw him  
against a wall  
what

 **BamBamYam**  
didn't you already go over this

 **Futacutie**  
I WASN'T HERE FOR THAT

Akaashi watched them discuss their new roles as captains and their corresponding teams. This group would definitely be different to the one he sat through with Bokuto and the rest of Fukurodani- that much was obvious by Shirabu's interactions with the others. If he scrolled up again, he'd be able to read last year's captains discuss this group. Akaashi guessed that it had something to do with the Miyagi rivalry- after all, Nekoma and Fukurodani had never interacted like _that_.

In a way, he was a little disappointed. Out of all the captains he'd wanted to see today, Ennoshita was probably highest on this list. Well- he didn't _know_ if it would be Ennoshita per se, but putting their number five as a captain seemed like a risky move, especially considering their first years. Or second years, he supposed. And in a group like this, he didn't want to be the only one with a drop of common sense: the guy from Aobajohsai seemed fine until he'd mentioned throwing one of his teammates against a wall. 

**AAAkaashi**  
I'm going to bed now

 **BamBamYam**  
what.

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
it's only like 9pm??

 **AAAkaashi**  
I'm trying to improve my sleeping schedule before school starts

 **Futacutie**  
oh  
that's a pretty good idea  
LUCKILY  
I'm not known for my good ideas :D  
I can't wait to see how sleep deprived I can get before our first practise

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
you're a menace to society

 **BamBamYam**  
and a coward  
you should drink as much as coffee as possible  
and shake into the school grounds  
that's how you do it

 **Futacutie**  
fine  
you drink 20 cups of coffee tomorrow night  
and I'll stay up all night again  
and you can keep me company

 **BamBamYam**  
deal

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
how did you get so close  
it's been like a day

Akaashi huffed out a laugh. This might not be as bad as he'd originally thought.

 _**AAAkaashi**_ _is offline._


	3. We're Going to Nationals!

This was as bad as he'd originally thought.

**[Karasuno is a One Hit Wonder]**  
[Sunday, 5:00 PM]

**ShirabuSupreme**  
it is not my fault that Dateko sucks

**Futacutie**  
you know what?  
I don't have to listen to you

**ShirabuSupreme**  
what  
are you gonna leave like a baby again

**Futacutie**  
no  
I just don't have to listen to you  
you're going on about how Shiratorizawa is the greatest school ever  
but you lost to Karasuno last year  
and with Ushijima as your ace  
are you REALLY that good?  
who would know

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
that was more aggressive than I expected

**Futacutie**  
thanks

**BamBamYam**  
I don't think that's really a "thanks" thing

**Futacutie**  
whatever  
are you drinking your coffees or what

**BamBamYam**  
you bet  
I'm up to 6

**Futacutie**  
weak

**BamBamYam**  
IT'S ONLY SEVEN O'CLOCK

**Futacutie**  
yeah and??  
it's weak

**AAAkaashi**  
it's dangerous  
I would really appreciate if you didn't do that Yamamoto

**BamBamYam**  
it's okay  
I'll just sleep it off

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
you CAN'T SLEEP IT OFF  
IT'S CAFFEINE  
HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO SLEEP IT OFF???

**BamBamYam**  
you can't be called the ace if you can't pull off miracles!

**ShirabuSupreme**  
that sounds familiar  
uh oh  
how will I deal with Goshiki

**AAAkaashi**  
that's your new ace, right?

**ShirabuSupreme**  
yeeeesss...  
he's   
kind of  
a baby

**AAAkaashi**  
uh oh  
that was my ace last year  
it comes with its ups and downs

**ShirabuSupreme**  
everyone babied him throughout the year  
and now I have to deal with the aftermath of that  
GREAT  
thanks Tendou  
really appreciate that

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
wait  
do you all have babies on your teams??

**BamBamYam**  
yes

**Futacutie**  
yes

**AAAkaashi**  
probably

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
wow cool so I'm the only one without a baby??  
you guys are all gonna LOSE this year  
Aobajohsai goes to Nationals TWICE  
this is it   
this is our year

**Futacutie**  
no yahababe  
you're the baby

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
DON'T CALL ME YAHABABE

**Futacutie**  
IT'S YOUR USERNAME

**AAAkaashi**  
oh  
it's this again

**BamBamYam**  
do you guys ever stop arguing with each other or no

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
you can't honestly tell me you don't have a rivalry between other teams

**BamBamYam**  
nope!  
no rivalries here

**AAAkaashi**  
Karasuno

**BamBamYam**  
that's generational

**AAAkaashi**  
Nohebi Academy

**BamBamYam**  
...  
we have ONE rival  
I'm willing to stretch to one and a half because of Karasuno

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
???  
who's Nohebi

**AAAkaashi**  
don't get him started  
Yamamoto don't rant about them  
please

**Futacutie**  
no no rants are cool

**ShirabuSupreme**  
I think I've heard of Nohebi

**BamBamYam**  
you've heard of NOHEBI  
but you haven't heard of NEKOMA??  
WHAT THE HELL

**ShirabuSupreme**  
I don't remember if we've faced them before  
but they're very smart

**BamBamYam**  
THEY'RE SNAKES THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE  
IT'S EVEN IN THEIR NAME  
DAISHOU WAS THEIR CAPTAIN LAST YEAR AND HE WAS A DICK  
I don't know who their new captain is and I don't care  
we're going to Nationals again so we can take another win against Karasuno

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
you what

**AAAkaashi**  
oh  
great

**BamBamYam**  
you heard me

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
uh oh the city boy is delusional  
can't you read the group name

**ShirabuSupreme**  
it's a well known fact that Shiratorizawa will be getting their revenge this year

**Futacutie**  
Dateko*

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
Aobajohsai**

**AAAkaashi**  
if you're all so determined to beat Karasuno  
shouldn't you have been practising?

**ShirabuSupreme**  
>:(  
we HAVE been

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
uh oh grumpy face

**ShirabuSupreme**  
shut up yahaba  
the only shot you had at getting into Nationals was Oikawa  
and now he's gone

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
SEE FUTAKUCHI  
HE KNOWS MY NAME  
also that's  
really mean

**AAAkaashi**  
why is it that you go from fighting  
and then when I appear  
it stops

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
not all the time

**AAAkaashi**  
well no  
but you understand  
right?

**BamBamYam**  
it's because of your pretty face Akaashi

**AAAkaashi**  
what

**BamBamYam**  
you're a pretty setter  
don't deny it

**AAAkaashi**  
overall I'm just confused

**Futacutie**  
I have never seen a pretty setter before  
so I don't believe you

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
uh oh we have a blind captain over here

**Futacutie**  
I am NOT blind  
you're just not as pretty as you think you are!!!

**BamBamYam**  
that sounded defensive

**Futacutie**  
HE CALLED ME BLIND  
DON'T TAKE IT ANY OTHER WAY

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
and I was talking about Oikawa   
actually

**ShirabuSupreme**  
I'll agree that Oikawa was unusually good looking

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
DON'T USE "WAS" LIKE HE'S DEAD  
how did you know I was a setter anyway

**Futacutie**  
you brought it up so I thought you were talking about you  
you're shallow enough to think that

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
oh my god we are going to crush you in the Inter-High

**Futacutie**  
give it your best shot

**BamBamYam**  
Akaashi  
did you tell on me

**AAAkaashi**  
? what

**BamBamYam**  
Kuroo just messaged me telling me not to drink too much coffee

**AAAkaashi**  
oh!  
no I didn't tell on you  
I guess it's just in character for you to do dumb things

**BamBamYam**  
>:(

**Futacutie**  
wow you guys talk to your third years??  
I wish mine talked to me

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
so you could get advice from them?

**ShirabuSupreme**  
that's the obvious option  
but I don't think that it's right

**Futacutie**  
advice??? no  
so I can annoy them  
especially Kamasaki  
he gave me the best reactions

**ShirabuSupreme**  
see?  
asking for advice is above him

**Futacutie**  
WHAT

**AAAkaashi**  
please  
STOP

**BamBamYam**  
this group is really chaotic  
was Sawamura okay in the head when he made this??  
he had a head injury, right??

**AAAkaashi**  
that was months ago

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
wasn't that when Karasuno played against WakuNan?  
he had a weird mark on his face when we played in the semis

**ShirabuSupreme**  
actually  
why do you know all the stuff happening with Karasuno and we don't  
you're in a completely different prefecture

**AAAkaashi**  
Hinata

**Futacutie**  
who

**BamBamYam**  
he's the orange haired number ten  
sunshine boy

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
he doesn't seem like a sunshine boy

**BamBamYam**  
trust me  
he is

**AAAkaashi**  
during our training camp  
we played a 3v3 match together  
he and Bokuto got along really well

**BamBamYam**  
and he brought our setter out of his shell  
we know a lot of things thanks to that kid

**Futacutie**  
wait I think he befriended our middle blocker too

**ShirabuSupreme**  
all I know about him is that he's short and annoying  
oh yeah  
and he challenged Ushiwaka on our school grounds

**BamBamYam**  
he WHAT

**ShirabuSupreme**  
he got in trouble for it too  
it was kind of a whole thing

**BamBamYam**  
making coffee number 8 as we speak  
and then they beat you

**ShirabuSupreme**  
as Futakuchi said  
Karasuno is a one hit wonder.


	4. The Party Guy

**[Karasuno is a One Hit Wonder]**  
[Monday, 9:34 PM]

 **yolobro**  
oooo  
sorry for not being around earlier  
I guess I'm pretty popular??  
shout out to Tooru for adding me!  
love you bro

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what

 **yolobro**  
yeah me and him go to parties together  
he's a cool as dude  
we drink sometimes too??  
he gets the alcohol and i get the drugs

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I'm sorry  
you WHAT

 **Futacutie**  
hey that's cool  
why wasn't I included

 **yolobro**  
you're not in the CIRCLE bro  
only guys in the circle can get with this

 **Futacutie**  
alright   
how do I get in the circle

 **yolobro**  
circle's closed  
unless you're a hot girl

 **BamBamYam**  
HAHA YIKES

 **AAAkaashi**  
oh  
Yamamoto  
you ARE alive  
good

 **yolobro**  
like  
I have nothing against you?  
whoever you are  
but like  
we have too many guys and not enough girls :(

 **BamBamYam**  
aw Akaashi  
were you worried about me

 **AAAkaashi**  
yes  
I don't like that I have to be the captain of my team  
and also somehow look after this group  
one's been breaking the law with some other captain  
you just drank 20 cups of coffee in one night  
Futakuchi has decided to completely RUIN his sleep schedule  
and it's a 50/50 toss on who Karasuno's captain is

 **BamBamYam**  
didn't you say it's probably Ennoshita???

 **AAAkaashi**  
yeah but it might NOT be too  
it might also be your pal Tanaka

 **BamBamYam**  
yO THAT WOULD BE SO COOL

 **Futacutie**  
who's Tanaka

 **BamBamYam**  
HE'S LIKE ME

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
oh god

 **BamBamYam**  
and we text each other  
wait  
if he was captain I'm pretty sure he would have told me??  
maybe he's vice instead

 **AAAkaashi**  
that would be great  
if he was  
because that means he wouldn't be in here

 **BamBamYam**  
:(  
what if Ennoshita is secretly a crackhead like the rest of us then???

 **AAAkaashi**  
then I guess I'll just leave this life and suffer in a new one

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
It won't be Tanaka  
"Crows" said it would be Ennoshita  
right after he added this new loser  
who are you again?

 **yolobro**  
I'm from Johzenji??? You don't know me?? For real???  
:(   
anyway I'm Terushima Yuuji but only the girls get to call me cute names  
which none of you are

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
great

 **yolobro**  
wait you have supreme in your name??  
that's so cool!!

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I hope you have a punchline to this

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
shut up yahaBABE 

**Xx_yahababe_xX**  
SHUT UP   
STOP IT

 **yolobro**  
supreme like the pizza??  
nice!!   
feeling hungry now  
wow I love that pizza it's amazing

 **BamBamYam**  
HAHAHAHA HE'S A PIZZA

 **Futacutie**  
PIZZA MAN  
Hey Shirabu how long is my pizza gonna take to arrive??

Akaashi sat back in his chair and watched time tick by. Shirabu liked pressing buttons- that was obvious from their previous conversations, where he picked and picked at them until they snapped. It reminded him a little of how Hinata had gone on and on about Dateko, about how their tactic was to discourage them from the beginning: exactly what Shirabu had done since the beginning of this group. For the others, this opportunity was probably a relief for them, but he doubted Terushima would stop at the pizza reference. In fact, there was probably more. Being around Bokuto nearly 24/7 had taught him to expect that.

Akaashi braced himself.

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
are you all proud of yourself?

 **yolobro**  
hey  
since I'm hungry now  
can I eat you out???

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what

 **Futacutie**  
what

 **BamBamYam**  
nice

 **AAAkaashi**  
figures

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
WHAT

 **yolobro**  
or I could vore you??  
I don't know  
I'm not really into vore  
but I could try it for you :D

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING

 **yolobro**  
so...  
no?  
or yes

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
NO  
FUCK OFF

 **yolobro**  
:(  
well there's always next time I guess

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
NO!!!  
THERE IS NO NEXT TIME!!  
HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE??

 **yolobro**  
I googled it  
I typed in "Shirabu Shiratorizawa" and your cute little face popped up

 **Futacutie**  
??? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HET

 **yolobro**  
???  
no way man  
I'm pan  
you too can be pan by eating them  
that was my secret

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I genuinely don't know if you're telling the truth or not

 **Futacutie**  
what  
so he gets in the circle now???

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I DON'T WANT IN TO YOUR FUCKING CIRCLE

 **yolobro**  
???  
no way   
circle's closed  
remember??  
the circle is just for parties and party-related activities  
this is something totally different

 **AAAkaashi**  
I hate this

_**Xx_yahababe_xX** is offline._

**ShirabuSupreme**  
Terushima

 **yolobro**  
yes???

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
you're fucking disgusting  
don't ever come to Shiratorizawa  
I don't want to see your face  
ever

 **yolobro**  
:(

_**ShirabuSupreme** is offline._

**yolobro**  
:((

 **AAAkaashi**  
that was a completely reasonable response

 **BamBamYam**  
so it's just me  
Akaashi  
Terushima  
and ???

 **Futacutie**  
yeah  
I'm still here  
what the hell goes through your head

 **yolobro**  
I'm actually a little sleep deprived right now  
so I don't have much of a filter  
:(  
sorry Shirabu  
I'll get some rest soon and hopefully this will never happen again?

 **Futacutie**  
WHY IS THAT A QUESTION???

 **yolobro**  
I DON'T KNOW!!  
WELL WHEN'S THE LAST TIME ANY OF YOU GOT ANY SLEEP??

 **Futacutie**  
uh  
last week maybe?

 **BamBamYam**  
Saturday

 **yolobro**  
haha healthy sleep schedule huh  
so you'll be sleeping tonight then???

 **BamBamYam**  
no

 **AAAkaashi**  
Yamamoto over here won't be sleeping for a very long time  
I'm still annoyed at you for that!  
But I'm not gonna lecture you

 **BamBamYam**  
aw yiss  
nice that Kuroo's gone so he can't bug me about this

 **yolobro**  
wait???  
what did he do?

 **Futacutie**  
HE DRANK 20 CUPS OF COFFEE IN ONE NIGHT  
IT WAS TOTALLY COOL

 **BamBamYam**  
I HONESTLY FEEL A BIT FUZZY BUT IT'S GREAT  
MY HANDS ARE STILL SHAKING  
MY SPIKES WERE PRETTY BAD TODAY HA H A

 **yolobro**  
20 CUPS??  
THAT'S METAL AS BRO

It was _dangerous_ , that's what it was. However, as much as he wanted to, Akaashi couldn't fault him for it. It was the beginning of a new year- and it was their final year. After this, you would either go pro or start on some other career- and most people probably already knew which two paths they'd take. Plus, they were all captains. Your teammates picked who the next captain of the volleyball team would be, not the coach or managers. They'd all been picked because their team trusted them.

People dealt with stress in a lot of different ways, not all of them healthy. It didn't matter what prefecture they were from, they were all feeling the same things: pressure. He didn't know all of these schools, only Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, and Nekoma- but he had no doubt that they were all strong teams. When you're a first year, it's easy to trail along behind everyone above you, but some second years have to take up the mantle after the Inter-High, and it doesn't get any easier after that.

It's not easy being captain, no matter when you start.

 **BamBamYam**  
uh oh

 **Futacutie**  
what

 **BamBamYam**  
Kuroo's trying to call me  
oh no

 **yolobro**  
just don't answer??  
who's Kuroo anyway

 **BamBamYam**  
he's my old captain  
**@AAAkaashi** knows him  
also  
I CAN'T  
IF I DON'T ANSWER HE'S GONNA GET SUSPICIOUS

 **Futacutie**  
rip Yamamoto  
what flowers do you want at your funeral

 **BamBamYam**  
roses  
that way Karasuno's cute managers can come and see how much of a romantic I was  
they gotta be red though  
see you guys soon I guess  
maybe

 **yolobro**  
OH YEAH KARASUNO'S CUTE MANAGERS

 **Futacutie**  
?  
who?

 **yolobro**  
no way  
there is no way that you didn't see their third year manager last year???  
she was hOT WOW  
she had glasses and long hair and omg  
I asked for her number but then the tiny mandarin interrupted me :(

 **AAAkaashi**  
"tiny mandarin"  
his name is Hinata

 **yolobro**  
cool!! I don't think I'll ever see him again but thanks!

 **Futacutie**  
are you not going to the Inter High or the Spring tournaments?

 **yolobro**  
no we will  
but it all depends on what match ups we get  
besides  
even without Oikawa  
I think Aoba Johsai will still be a strong team  
we might lose

 **Futacutie**  
you might lose against us too! :D

 **yolobro**  
?  
what's your team again?

 **Futacutie**  
>:(  
DATE TECH

 **yolobro**  
oh right  
yeah I saw you guys got kicked out of the Inter-High

 **Futacutie**  
oh yeah?? well you got kicked out of the Spring Tournament after your first game

 **yolobro**  
yeah  
I was really disappointed after that, actually  
but we lost to a team that managed to beat Shiratorizawa :)  
so it's not all bad

 **Futacutie**  
>>:(  
I don't like Karasuno  
we're gonna beat them and go to Nationals  
that's why Karasuno is a ONE HIT WONDER  
as you can see by the name of the group

 **yolobro**  
what  
nah man that's gotta be us

 **AAAkaashi**  
can't we just agree that there will be a team that will beat Karasuno?  
it just seems so much easier

 **BamBamYam**  
hey guys  
I'm back

 **yolobro**  
and?  
what happened?

 **BamBamYam**  
he's coming over to my house to beat me up  
probably  
maybe  
I don't know  
but he's not really impressed  
whatever I just gotta lock the doors tonight!  
see you guys later!

 _ **BamBamYam** is offline_.

 **Futacutie**  
I can't say that's COOL  
but  
wow

 **yolobro**  
hey AAAkaashi  
you know who his captain was  
is he actually gonna beat him up???

 **AAAkaashi**  
just Akaashi is fine  
I don't know too much about him honestly  
we've only spent a few training camps together  
but probably not  
Yamamoto will not be beaten up tonight or tomorrow

 **Futacutie**  
damn  
I've never been to a funeral before

 **AAAkaashi**  
THAT SHOULDN'T BE A THING TO BE DISAPPOINTED ABOUT  
it's getting late anyway

 **yolobro**  
but it's only 11?

 **AAAkaashi**  
that's a reasonable time to sleep!  
don't act like it isn't!  
anyway I need more sleep than usual because of you guys

 **yolobro**  
aw :(  
well **@Futacutie** looks like it's just you and me then?

_**Futacutie** is offline._

**yolobro**  
what the fuck  
that was rude

 **AAAkaashi**  
I'll talk to you later then

 **yolobro**  
some of you guys are pretty mean :(  
it's fine Tooru wants to talk to me now  
so yeah I guess we'll talk later

_**AAAkaashi** is offline._


	5. Missing

**[Karasuno is a One Hit Wonder]**  
[Saturday, 1:07 PM]

 **BamBamYam**  
is it a requirement to talk here??  
or can you just...  
you know  
not

 **AAAkaashi**  
yes  
it's probably a requirement to talk

 **BamBamYam**  
then what's up with Ennoshita  
he hasn't talked the whole time ever  
and we've had this group for like a week

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
YEAH WHAT'S WITH THAT

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
that's incredibly smart  
I should have done that from the start

 **yolobro**  
yo that rhymes

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
go away

 **yolobro**  
no

 **Xx_yahababe_xX  
**is someone going to message him or??

 **BamBamYam**  
I told Kuroo  
I think Kuroo told Daichi but ???  
I don't have him added as a contact so I can do nothing  
I don't even know when he was last active

 **MovieMan**  
I was last active 30 seconds ago  
after Daichi showed up at my house mildly angry

 **yolobro**  
IT'S THE MAN OF THE HOUR  
WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TALKING

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
WHO WOULD WANT TO BE ACTIVE WITH YOU IN THE GROUP

 **yolobro**  
come on man can't you forgive me for that

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
NO

 **MovieMan**  
what's with the group name

 **Futacutie**  
what do you mean  
it's just the truth  
also hi guys your lord and saviour is here

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
ohhhhhhhhh i'd rather die

 **MovieMan**  
so everyone here is okay with the name?

 **Futacutie**  
yes

 **ShirabuSupreme  
**yes

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
yes

 **yolobro**  
honestly I think it should be something like  
"shirabu loves and forgives terushima"  
but this is good too

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I will never do that

 **yolobro**  
okay but why not

 **BamBamYam**  
wait but **@MovieMan** why weren't you talking

 **MovieMan**  
I have important things to do  
suffering in a group chat is not one of them

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
rip

 **Futacutie**  
literally the worst thing about you being in here  
is that I cannot think of a single way to make fun of your username

 **MovieMan**  
thank you Futacutie

 **Futacutie**  
>>>:(

 **yolobro**  
I'm detecting high levels of SASS  
and it's a beautiful thing

 **AAAkaashi**  
oh thank god  
the only other normal captain in this group  
is here

 **MovieMan**  
that doesn't seem like a hard standard to pass  
i won't be here for long though

 **AAAkaashi**  
? why not

 **MovieMan**  
:)  
well  
Tanaka and Nishinoya are in the same class this year  
and Nishinoya accidentally set his homework on fire

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
he WHAT

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
ugh  
public schools

 **yolobro**  
ok but how do I become friends with Nishinoya  
he sounds AWESOME

 **MovieMan**  
he's something

 **AAAkaashi**  
how did he get his hands on a lighter???

 **MovieMan**  
something about a duck

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
HE WAS GONNA SET FIRE TO A DUCK???

 **MovieMan**  
probably not?  
hinata saw it and wanted to set his hair on fire  
so he could look like someone in an anime

 **yolobro**  
why didn't I go to Karasuno???

 **MovieMan**  
I'm really super glad that you DIDN'T go to Karasuno actually  
stay at Johzenji and don't ever visit this school

 **AAAkaashi**  
you have way too much patience for your team

 **MovieMan**  
well i mean  
who else was going to be captain this year??  
Tanaka? Narita? Kinoshita? yeah no  
anyway they're both not smart  
so I'm writing out the questions and they'll come over later to study

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
"not smart"  
so   
dumb

 **MovieMan**  
I feel mean writing out dumb

 **BamBamYam**  
TANAKA JUST WOKE UP HE TEXTED ME

 **MovieMan**  
I forgot you have his number  
what do you even talk about

 **BamBamYam**  
girls  
he gives me tips

 **MovieMan**  
I'm so sorry

 **Futacutie**  
waIT ARE YOU A MOVIE NERD  
DO YOU LIKE  
OBSESS OVER WRITING AND SINEMITOGRIPHEY AND STUFF

 **MovieMan  
**do you mean cinematography??  
don't ever spell words again please

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
yeah just permanently be quiet in this group  
:D

 **Futacutie**  
shut up shitabu

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM  
GET YOUR OWN

 **Futacutie**  
BUT IT'S SO GOOD

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
YEAH  
THAT'S WHY IT'S MINE

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
JUST USE MY REGULAR NAME

 **yolobro**  
okay shirabu :)

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
AND YOU CAN NEVER USE MY NAME AGAIN

 **AAAkaashi**  
what a train wreck  
I really do wish I had something else to do today

 **MovieMan**  
and yeah I am a movie nerd

 **Futacutie**  
LOSER

 **MovieMan**  
yup

 **AAAkaashi**  
idk I think that's pretty cool

He was barely paying attention to the group. All the words kind of just... blurred together. Akaashi blamed it on the amount of sleep he'd gotten last night. For some reason, he didn't want Ennoshita to be here. Maybe it was because he was doing his best to help his teammates pass. Maybe because he was the only sane/nice/normal (take your pick!) person in this group. Maybe because he had the worst team to ever exist (Karasuno was great, but setting things on _fire?_ ) Maybe, maybe, maybe.

But the movie nerd thing was kind of interesting anyway. Akaashi didn't _really_ know Ennoshita. Not well, anyway. Just that he had black hair, wore the number six, and liked watermelon. And now he knew that he liked movies too.

 **Futacutie**  
I think you need some new tastes then  
because it is absolutely not cool

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I hate to agree with the poor people  
but he's right

 **Futacutie**  
POOR PEOPLE???  
I'M NOT POOR

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I can change it to illiterate if you want

 **Futacutie**  
I'M NOT THAT EITHER

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
did you see the way you spelt cinematography...?

 **Futacutie**  
I DID THAT ON PURPOSE

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
doubtful

 **yolobro**  
WOW  
WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU  
also yamamoto really ditched us for tanaka huh  
dude i wish i had friends

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
you're gonna cut yourself on all that edge  
besides don't you have your circle or whatever???

 **yolobro**  
OH YEAH THE CIRCLE  
but they're not on skype :(  
anyway BYE y'all nice talking to you I guess  
even you **@ShirabuSupreme**  
I hope we can make up/out some day

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
do you want to buy a shovel for that hole you keep digging

 **yolobro**  
actually I want you to host a kissing booth

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
GET OUT

 **[DM: MovieMan & AAAkaashi]**  
[Saturday, 7:58 PM]

 **MovieMan**  
um  
this is going to sound weird  
but

 **AAAkaashi**  
I think you'd struggle to top today's group shenanigans

 **MovieMan**  
okay  
well  
what's your opinion on the group name

 **AAAkaashi**  
you're still thinking about that?

 **MovieMan**  
yeah  
sorry it's dumb  
don't worry about it

 **AAAkaashi**  
no it's okay  
it's not my school being called a one hit wonder  
but i think that  
it's definitely mean of them to team up over it

 **MovieMan**  
cool  
that kind of helps a lot

 **AAAkaashi**  
are you worried about being captain?

 **MovieMan**  
no  
I'll be fine

 **AAAkaashi**  
okay  
well we kind of know each other  
and I was vice last year  
so you can ask me about it if you want

 **MovieMan**  
thanks  
I have to go

 _ **MovieMan**_ _is offline._

Just like that, Ennoshita was gone.

And Akaashi was pretty sure that he was lying.


	6. Pop Quiz!

**[Karasuno is a One-Hit Wonder]**  
[Monday, 2:47 AM]

 **Futacutie**  
okay losers who's awake

 **MovieMan**  
I am

 **Futacutie**  
wait what  
weren't you supposed to be the responsible one or something??

 **MovieMan**  
I'm responsible  
I just have an unhealthy sleeping system

 **Futacutie**  
I DON'T THINK THAT COUNTS

 **MovieMan**  
that's fine  
I'm fine  
everything is good

 **Futacutie**  
this whole thing is twisting my brain  
out of all the people  
I didn't expect you to be a night owl??  
are you in a low class or something

 **MovieMan**  
no I'm in college prep

 **Futacutie**  
what the f u c k

 **MovieMan**  
I find that stress is an excellent stimulant  
you should try it out some time  
plus you take in less calories, which is always a plus

 **Futacutie**  
HOW CAN YOU BE STRESSED  
IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE WEEK

 **MovieMan**  
haha yeah okay  
maybe for you

 **Futacutie**  
?? what does that mean

 **MovieMan**  
hate to break it to you,  
but I'm in college prep  
and I'm a captain  
some of us have more responsibilities than others

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what the hell you guys woke me up  
WAIT ENNOSHITA WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

 **MovieMan**  
why is this so surprising to you

 **Futacutie**  
you remind me of like  
an old man lol  
old guys need their sleep

 **MovieMan**  
right  
well unfortunately for you, I won't be turning 18 until December  
so I'm not even legally an adult yet

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
Idk you seem like the most adult one out of this whole group  
even though you're in a group where everyone kinda hates Karasuno

 **MovieMan**  
no

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
no???

 **MovieMan**  
you don't hate Karasuno  
you hate yourself for losing to some underdog team

 **Futacutie**  
WAIT WHAT THE HELL  
WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT

 **MovieMan**  
well that's my take on it anyway  
if we have to write an essay on sports or something  
I'll be sure to use that as my thesis  
  
 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
DON'T USE OUR PAIN FOR YOUR GRADES

 **MovieMan**  
hmm  
well I can feel myself getting tired, so I'm going  
see ya

[Monday, 9:01 AM]

 **yolobro**  
omg  
ennoshita  
what a legend

 **Futacutie**  
you and I think differently

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I wouldn't describe him as a legend

 **yolobro**  
are you kidding me??  
he took you guys down in like one hit  
ennoshita!! i never knew you had it in you!!

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
my respect for him has gone up just a little

 **Futacutie**  
>:(  
of course it has  
don't you have class to be in??

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
the teacher is late  
it's really irritating because I'm failing this class

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
ooooooooooooooh  
the famed Shirabu, FAILING A CLASS??  
what was your last mark?

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
A-

 **Futacutie**  
what.

 **yolobro**  
dude I wish I could get those kind of fail marks  
my last mark was like  
a D-  
it was just a pop quiz though so it's okay

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
oh yeah pop quizzes don't matter

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
they mark your progress and understanding.  
they're very important.  
oh, the teacher's here  
bye

_**ShirabuSupreme** is offline._

**Futacutie**  
look at him go, acting all superior  
he's probably in college prep too

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what's up with college prep guys being all smug and that

 **yolobro**  
"they mark your progress and understanding"  
well they should  
but they don't

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
AND THEN THE QUESTIONS ARE NEVER ON THE TEST ANYWAY

 **yolobro**  
YEAH  
WHAT'S THE POINT OF THEM

 **Futacutie**  
I bet Ennoshita studies in case he gets a pop quiz  
I bet he tries his best to get A on every pop quiz he gets

 **yolobro**  
what a total nerd  
I hope he doesn't abandon his team for his grades

 **AAAkaashi**  
hey  
what are you?  
an idiot?

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
oh fuck it's the other serious guy in this group

 **Futacutie**  
WHY DON'T I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT YOU TO BULLY YOU

 **AAAkaashi**  
I'm sure you could find out enough  
if only you weren't so busy saying stupid things

 **yolobro**  
BURN

 **AAAkaashi**  
I'm talking about you

 **yolobro**  
wait what

Something about this conversation irked him. Normally he would just let it all play out on its own, but Akaashi couldn't help but to intervene this time. Was it because he knew Ennoshita more than the others in the group? Was it because of their- admittedly short- conversation on Saturday night? Or maybe it was just stress, and he had to find some way to release it.

Whichever it was, it had motivated him enough to interrupt their conversation, even in the middle of class. He was sure the teacher was talking about something critical, but surely he could just look it up in the textbook later? For the first time in his life, a conversation between friends(?) was more important than his grades.

 **AAAkaashi**  
you can't honestly think Ennoshita doesn't balance it all  
...right?

 **yolobro**  
chill  
it was just a joke!

He could feel his eyebrows furrowing together. What kind of joke was that?

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
TO BE FAIR  
it wasn't that funny

 **yolobro**  
for real?

 **AAAkaashi**  
for real.

 **yolobro**  
damn okay  
i'll just work on my sense of humor then

 **AAAkaashi**  
please do

 **Futacutie**  
do you guys not have class or something  
like  
I'm sick  
but you guys are just sending messages like the teachers aren't even in the room

 **yolobro**  
oh!  
yeah our teacher's not here  
I think he might be sick too  
but they forgot to organise a substitute???  
we're having a paper plane competition

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what  
and you're not participating??

 **yolobro**  
nah  
I hold the record so I can't participate until they break it  
class rules  
I'm practising though  
they can't stop me from doing that

 **Futacutie**  
where do you even fly them

 **yolobro**  
we go into the hall  
I'm kinda surprised nobody's stopped us yet  
I would be out there too but it's COLD

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
we're literally like two months away from summer  
how are you cold in SPRING

 **yolobro**  
don't bully me for having sensitive skin

 **Futacutie**  
is that even related or

 **yolobro**  
wOAH APPARENTLY SOMEONE'S GETTING CLOSE TO BEATING MY RECORD??  
COOL

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
why are you so excited

 **yolobro**  
BECAUSE IT MEANS I CAN PLAY AGAIN  
I MISSED THAT  
GOTTA GO

 _ **yolobro**_ _is offline._

 **Futacutie**  
damn maybe I should have gone to Johzenji

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
wait how did you even get sick  
it's only been like a week

 **Futacutie**  
secret  
don't ask our volleyball team

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
and **@AAAkaashi**  
you seem like  
really protective of Ennoshita lmao

 **Futacutie**  
yeah what's up with that

 **AAAkaashi**  
because I've played with him before?  
you guys have such strong rivalries  
it's like you'll even team up with each other to tear someone else down  
that's weird  
you're weird

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I'm willing to accept the fact that you have a point

 **Futacutie**  
but some people deserve it

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
yeah  
like Shirabu

 **Futacutie**  
exactly


	7. Essays

**[Karasuno is a One-Hit Wonder]**  
[Monday, 8:02 PM]

 **MovieMan**  
honestly, I don't really care about what you think

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what?

 **MovieMan**  
say I do focus on my grades more than my team  
grades over practise  
grades over volleyball  
whatever  
if we STILL beat you,  
then what does that say about YOU?

 **yolobro**  
shit that's a good point

 **MovieMan**  
on that note  
you're all really confident  
one could say TOO confident

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
are you writing an essay or something

 **MovieMan**  
technically  
but I got bored

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
SO YOU CAME ON HERE TO BULLY US??

 **MovieMan**  
have you seen the group name  
but anyway  
I'm not bullying you

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
YOU TOTALLY ARE  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TOO CONFIDENT

 **MovieMan**  
well it's overconfidence that stopped Shiratorizawa from beating us  
among other things  
and now you're all proclaiming that Karasuno is a one-hit wonder  
don't get tripped up by that

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
is that a THREAT

 **MovieMan**  
don't be ridiculous  
I wouldn't dream of threatening you  
Tanaka and Nishinoya can do that for me

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
>:(

 **yolobro**  
lmao you're totally dying out here

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
WELL HELP ME OUT THEN

 **yolobro**  
sorry he already took me out earlier  
with the "what does that say about you" thing

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
it's not surprising that you can't come up with something decent to say back

 **yolobro**  
hey babe

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
shut up  
I hate you

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
great  
where's Yamamoto  
or Akaashi  
or literally anybody else

 **MovieMan**  
Akaashi's probably catching up on the work he missed  
Yamamoto might be trying to whip his first years into shape

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what about Futakuchi??

 **MovieMan**  
sleeping?  
I don't know  
he said he was sick, so

 **yolobro**  
wow how can you keep all this in your head???

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
isn't it a basic requirement to keep details in your head?  
or are things just different where you're from?

 **yolobro**  
DON'T SAY "WHERE YOU'RE FROM"!  
WE'RE FROM THE SAME PREFECTURE!

 **MovieMan**  
um  
yeah, that, I guess  
but it's just kind of what I'm good at  
memory and stuff

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
WAIT I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING  
WHAT'S YOUR WORST GRADE?

 **MovieMan**  
uh  
probably a C+, all the way back in elementary  
my worst grades in high school would probably be  
A  
yeah sounds about right  
is this about how Shirabu's failing a class

 **yolobro**  
crazy  
you guys are in such a different world

 **AAAkaashi**  
does anyone know how to write a thesis

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
what  
you don't know how to write a thesis?

 **AAAkaashi**  
wait  
no I do  
it's just I don't know what stance to take on this assignment

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I would help but I'm failing a class  
also I don't want to help

 **AAAkaashi**  
thanks

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
you're welcome

 **MovieMan**  
what's the assignment

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
wAIT YOU GIVE HOMEWORK ADVICE  
I NEED HELP TOO

 **MovieMan**  
wh  
okay

 **AAAkaashi**  
topic: existing public school policies must be changed  
what do I say to THAT

 **MovieMan**  
oh yeah  
Fukurodani is a private school  
but um  
a thesis usually goes "I think this, because of x, y, and z"  
so you could research public school policies  
decide if they should be changed  
and then come up with the reasons to support why they should be

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
woah  
omg  
Ennoshita is SMART

 **yolobro**  
well yeah he said his worst grade in high school was an A

 **MovieMan**  
alternatively  
you could say that "public school polices do not have to be changed"  
and provide reasons as to why you think they work just fine

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
MY HOMEWORK NEXT  
MY HOMEWORK NEXT

 **MovieMan**  
as an example  
"I think that wearing a uniform in public schools is unnecessary because x"  
and x could be something like  
"public schools have less of a reputation than private schools, so it's a waste of time."  
that sounds elitist  
but it's a thesis

 **AAAkaashi**  
huh  
wait this really helps

 **MovieMan**  
sometimes it pays off to think about things together :)

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
what the hell was with that smiley face  
disgusting

 **yolobro**  
I thought you were failing

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I am  
but I wanted to see how the explanation would play out

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
whatever  
any way  
I too need help with my work

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
can you really not work on your own  
actually  
I'm not surprised

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
oh my god sHUT UP

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
oh yes  
Ennoshita

 **MovieMan**  
that's my name

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
if you're so smart  
couldn't you have come to Shiratorizawa

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
WHAT

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I'm just thinking  
I mean he would never make it onto the starting lineup  
but the education would be better here than there

 **yolobro**  
is this Shirabu's version of flirting

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
I mean his last captain was Ushijima so

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I am NOT flirting  
ugh  
you guys overthink too much and then you get bad grades  
amazing how that all works out

 **MovieMan**  
Shiratorizawa?  
maybe  
but I'm happy here so I don't regret anything  
besides  
I'm going to film school after this  
so how does a private school education help me, exactly?

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
WHAT  
ALL THAT INTELLIGENCE AND YOU'RE GOING TO WASTE IT ON MOVIES???

 **MovieMan**  
that's the plan, yeah

 **Futacutie**  
wow  
lol you're like the UPGRADED movie nerd hahahaha

 **MovieMan**  
I guess I could make it as a physical therapist?  
but I like this plan better

 **AAAkaashi**  
hey that's a cool career choice  
I like literature, so I might go into a job that has that

 **MovieMan**  
weren't you writing an essay just moments ago?

 **AAAkaashi**  
you have an essay to write too  
I can scroll up just for you, if you'd like

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
omg  
the responsible nerds are FIGHTING EACH OTHER???

 **Futacutie**  
for once I'm not getting yelled at??  
is this?? heaven??

 **MovieMan**  
I was assigned it today  
I have a whole week to finish it  
when is YOURS due, Akaashi?

Damn, he had him there. The essay was due sometime tomorrow, probably at midnight. He'd put it off and off and off, purely because the words just kept blurring together, exactly like they're doing now. It had been happening often, this lack of concentration problem, and he was beginning to think it might have something to do with the insomnia medication he'd been taking. Not that stopping it now was going to change anything- he just had to somehow crank something out to meet the deadline tomorrow. After that, his next assignment was due in two weeks, which was plenty of time to see a doctor.

 **yolobro**  
ooooo he's not answering!!

 **AAAkaashi**  
soon

 **MovieMan**  
just soon, huh?

 **AAAkaashi**  
yeah

 **MovieMan**  
you should call in sick tomorrow

 **Futacutie**  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
THAT WOULD RUIN HIS PERFECT ATTENDANCE RECORD??

 **AAAkaashi**  
I don't have one of those

 **MovieMan**  
neither do I  
honestly, that thought hadn't even crossed my mind

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
you really do live your live in stereotypes, don't you?

 **Futacutie**  
so NONE of you have perfect attendance??  
wow that really ruined my mental image of nerds

 **MovieMan**  
oh  
speaking of nerds  
I have to take a break for a few seconds

 **yolobro**  
NOOOOOOO  
I DISAPPEARED FOR A FEW SECONDS AND HE LEAVES???  
I HAVE TO GET HIS CONTACT

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
literally why

 **yolobro**  
so I can DM him and ask him how to do my work??? duh  
omg I wanna have a whole study session with him

 **Futacutie**  
that is  
what the fuck

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
that went straight from selfish and platonic  
to something that a teenage girl would say about her crush

 **yolobro**  
oh yeah??  
well if he came back out here and said  
"if you come over to my house, I'll help you with your work"  
would you say no?

 **Futacutie**  
well, hang on a moment  
I didn't say THAT

 **Xx_yahababe_xX**  
if I had the spare time, yeah  
maybe

 **MovieMan**  
I'm back

 **yolobro**  
hi back!! I'm dad

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
I hate you

 **MovieMan**  
well what else is new I suppose

 **ShirabuSupreme**  
what

 **MovieMan**  
I'm just saying,  
get something new to screech about  
God, it's like hearing a broken record that you can't shut off

 **BamBamYam**  
HAHAHAHA YOU TOTALLY GOT KILLED

 **yolobro**  
DUDE  
WHERE DID YOU GO??

 **BamBamYam**  
TURNS OUT SHAKING FROM CAFFEINE MAKES IT REALLY HARD TO TYPE  
I'VE JUST BEEN WATCHING

 **AAAkaashi**  
idiot

 **MovieMan**  
oh yeah  
speaking of new  
**@AAAkaashi** there's a morning train to Miyagi at 7:15am  
and a night train back to Tokyo at 6:30pm  
come down tomorrow and I'll help you with the essay that's due tomorrow

 **Futacutie**  
what

 **AAAkaashi**  
it's not due tomorrow

 **Xx_yahababe_xX  
**what

 **MovieMan**  
oh yeah?  
when is it due, then?

 **AAAkaashi**  
soon  
I told you

 **yolobro**  
AKAASHI  
ACCEPT THE OFFER  
DO IT FOR ME  
LIVE MY DREAM FOR ME

 **MovieMan**  
your what

 **Futacutie**  
his DREAM, man  
can't you read

 **AAAkaashi**  
this is just your way of procrastinating, isn't it?

 **MovieMan**  
absolutely  
it does wonders for my confidence as well

 **AAAkaashi**  
...  
fine.  
fine, I'll come


	8. It's a (Study) Date!

Akaashi was on the train to Miyagi. 

He wondered if Ennoshita would be there to greet him, or if he'd blindly have to find his way out of the train station first. Even with 2 hours of sleep and 2 coffees in his system, he wasn't sure if he could do that. He might end up sleeping on the floor, only to be crushed by the hordes of people on their daily commute.

His phone buzzed. It's Yamamoto. _Tell us everything!_

He's mildly surprised that he's up so early- or maybe it's just the extra caffeine, jerking him from his sleep. It's quiet, on the train. Most people are staring at their phones or staring out the window. It's an early morning train to the countryside, so it's not unexpected.

The train doors slid open, and he shook himself awake- he hadn't even noticed that the train was slowing down. Ennoshita was going to be worried, and there's no way that he could let that happen. He just needed to get the essay done, and then he could go back home. That was the plan, right? He pulled out his phone again.

_I'm getting off the train._

_Exciting!_

He huffed out a sigh, and stepped onto the platform. Was it too early for Ennoshita to be here? Would he be rushing through the station to find him? Akaashi was nervous, but he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe because he was preparing himself for the awkward conversations ahead.

"Excuse me, sorry. Sorry, my friend is just- excuse me-"

He turned to see Ennoshita Chikara standing before him, his hair ruffled, wearing a big smile on his face. His immediate thought is about how pretty he is, followed immediately by a mental slap. He shouldn't be thinking about how Karasuno's new captain is possibly one of the most beautiful guys he's ever seen. It's just not relevant.

"I thought you weren't going to come," he laughed. "I mean, it's really early in the morning, and it's a school day too."

"I haven't got a lot of sleep lately anyway." It occurred to him that he'd have to spend the whole day being taught by this man. A small smile curled at his lips. "I really appreciate this, Ennoshita. Honestly."

"Because your essay's due tonight and you're worried the caffeine won't work for much longer?" Ennoshita answered, the smile on his face gone. "Seriously, after you hand this thing in, you have to go see a doctor, okay? I'm going to be mad if you don't."

"You'll chew me out on the group chat?"

"Sure."

On the way to his house, the conversation took a much lighter turn. There's so many sides to him that Akaashi hadn't even considered. The boy was so out of camera last year that he hadn't even really _noticed_ him. His focus was always on Bokuto and Hinata, since the two apparently refused to give up the spotlight to anyone. If there was any time to fix that mistake, it was now.

"Do you just want to take the easy path to getting your essay done?"

"You mean you'll write it for me?"

He laughed. "No."

Ennoshita was quiet, for the most part. He seemed relatively easy to please, pretty much always wearing a smile. But he also knew how to hold his own in the group chat, and did so in such a way that he could shut the others down really _fast_. Like it was a skill he'd acquired over the years- Akaashi squinted. Those were dark bags under his eyes!

"You're not getting enough sleep either! Look at you!"

"Nope! I'm getting the full 8 hours! This is just mental stress!" He said it so calmly that the setter had to do a double take. How stressed did this guy have to be in order to gloss over it so easily? "Anyway, your essay- I did a little research last night on our own school policies, and honestly they're all kind of boring. I almost fell asleep on the second page. So I'm gonna give you two options: we can stick with the uniform one, or you can read the other five pages."

"Okay, uniform it is."

The window of Ennoshita's house was slightly open- it's a little warm out, since it's almost the middle of spring- and the breeze ruffled his hair. He didn't seem to notice, instead choosing to pull out some of his own notes. His handwriting was neat. It's exactly what Akaashi expected. Easy to read, easy to understand. It's calming; the neater the characters were meant that he could spend less energy trying to decipher them.

"Since I have a vicious distaste for our uniform- don't tell Nishinoya, he loves it- I've come up with multiple talking points for you to discuss. One, it's too expensive for public school students. If they have the money for it, couldn't they spend it on better education? Two, public schools are rarely hold good reputations, meaning the uniform doesn't represent anything worthwhile. Three, public schools are often disorganised, and the students often reflect that. They may damage the uniform or disregard it altogether. Is the uniform really worth it?"

Akaashi blinked. The captain continued, not noticing his surprise.

"Here, I'll write them down for you. I know you remember the structure for an essay paragraph- hey, do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee? I think I have a sports drink from when Tanaka and Nishinoya were here before. I don't understand how the year's just begun and they're already failing. Even Hinata and Kageyama are doing better than them, which is a miracle in itself."

"You're really organised."

Ennoshita paused. "You think? I feel bad, because I'm ditching practise."

"So am I," Akaashi pointed out, glancing at Ennoshita's tidy handwriting, and writing his own notes. "They all want to study with you, you know."

"The guys in the group? I don't know if I have the time to tutor everyone. There's only so many people I can handle."

He couldn't help but to remember Terushima's excitement at the idea of being helped out with his homework. He was like a puppy, dragging many less excited people along with him. "Maybe just Terushima, then. He seems like he might need it the most, anyway."

Ennoshita snorts and takes a sip of his tea. He looks a little like a teacher, looking over the makings of his new essay. It's just notes right now- he'll write it out properly later. A comfortable silence settles over them, and the birds chirp in the distance. Akaashi huffs out a sigh, a light smile on his face.

"Hey, Ennoshita? Thanks for doing this."

The boy looks at him in surprise, and then his expression softens. "Don't worry about it. After all, it's due soon, right?"

"Yeah."

_Soon._


End file.
